


Descendants

by RiottBliss



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss





	Descendants

Once upon a terrible time, there was a man and a woman, who united all the kingdoms into one and named it Auradon! (Clever!Not). And the king, decided to send all the villains onto a tiny island with a force field around it and trapped them there forever.

Forever as it turned out was a very long long time. Londer than Aurora's sleep. Longer than Ariel's time without her voice. Longer than literally everything.

Here on the"Isle of the Lost", all the villains had no magic, no Wifi, no NOTHING. Just whatever was under their boots and whatever garbage Auradon sent them.

Most, if not all, of the residents settled down and had children. Not because they wanted to, but because there was nothing else to do. 

So it came as a surprise when Maleficent, came out to her balcony overlooking the isle, in her arms, wrapped in purple fabric, a tiny baby boy.

Some say Maleficent looked at her son with a teeny tiny mini bit of love. Scar, the lion who's reign as king was short lived, declared this boy would be the most wicked, selfish, and evil of them all, earning a cheer from the gathering crowd

-18 Years Later-

'This is a nightmare' Seth thought as he gazed around the crystal blue lake, actual trees surrounding it, and by Hades wrath actual fruit...yuck. 

"You alright Seth?" A voice spoke up from next to him. Oh Hades, she was so pretty it was nauseating. Bright orange hair, green eyes that seemed to glow, fair skin that would make the daughters of Hades jealous.

"Where am I exactly?" "Why, you're in Auradon, as you have been for a few days now" "Gross"

The girl laughed, sounding like a princess. "And here I thought we were friends" Seth scoffed. "Then this is a nightmare, because I don't have friends"

"IDIOTS. FOOLS. UNGRATEFUL MORONS"

The force of his mother's anger managed to wake him from that nightmare , oddly comforting him at the same time. Running a hand through his blond streak, he tried to forget that girl but it was like her image was burned into his head.

"Great" he growled, quickly throwing his blankets off. He looked out his window, smirking at everyone begging for his mother's forgiveness.

"Another day, another torment" 

People always remised how much he looked like his mother, usually before they ran the other way screaming. Seth might not have magic, but damn if he didn’t know how to scare everyone.

Making his way around the Isle, stealing a muddy tasting coffee along the way, he noticed that awful poster.

Be Good: Because It’s Good For You! Complete with King Beast smiling, making Seth vomit in his mouth.

Maybe the goodie propaganda was getting to him, maybe that’s why he dreamed about the girl with firey red hair and green eyes that would rival his mothers.

Nevertheless, Seth threw the mud coffee on the poster, letting out his infamous cackle, before spray painting the words “Evil Lives” next to it. “That’s much badder”


End file.
